


Le soldat d'Hiver

by chlobep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlobep/pseuds/chlobep
Summary: Even if she could break free, even if she could snap Reyes’ neck and make her way into the real world, a new identity and her past behind her, she herself knew she wouldn’t be able to fit in with society again. If anyone found out about her past sins, she would be branded a criminal, sent to rot in a cell with psychopaths and murderers. That couldn’t happen. Not again.





	

 

                Lights flickered on and off, illuminating the almost empty, grey room before plunging it back into darkness. Footsteps echoed through the room, followed by the rattling of keys and the squeak of rusty hinges. Every sound, every movement, was the same as the day before. In approximately 30 seconds, they would turn on the machine she was hooked up to, give her orders, and make damn sure she followed those orders. That was always the worst part. Commander Reyes forcing her to witness the death of her husband over and over and over, until there was enough rage and vigor to break even the strongest of people.

                And Amélie was the strongest of people.

                But, even if she could break free, even if she could snap Reyes’ neck and make her way into the real world, a new identity and her past behind her, she herself knew she wouldn’t be able to fit in with society again. If anyone found out about her past sins, she would be branded a criminal, sent to rot in a cell with psychopaths and murderers. That couldn’t happen. Not again.

                Just then, Reyes’ voice echoed through the room, and the machine came back to life with a loud bang followed by a low hum. Amélie opened her eyes.

                “Widowmaker,” he said. “Your mission is to assassinate Dr. Angela Ziegler, the head doctor at Overwatch. Should you fail this task, you will be killed. Is this understood?”

                Amélie nodded. Reyes’ turned to one of the scientists to her right and nodded. As soon as the scientist flicked the switch in front of him, a series of images was displayed. Not in front of her, but inside her head. Images of a man on the floor, covered in blood. Of a short woman, laughing and holding ice cream, the sunset reflecting off her sunglasses. Of a tall, blonde woman, bandaging up a woman with pink hair. Her target. Over, and over, and over again. Then, everything stopped. _Commencing Mission._

* * *

                On the other side of the world, Lena Oxton was asleep on her couch, an episode of Doctor Who playing on her laptop, which was on the floor next to her. Her apartment was a mess, food wrappers and drink cans strewn everywhere. The only light in the room was the orange light from the sunrise, an almost picturesque moment of peace and quiet. In that one moment, Lena almost forgot all about everything in life, drifting away into a deep sleep that nothing could ruin. Well, that seemed like the case until her phone rang.

                While still on the edge of unconsciousness, Lena grumbled angrily and grabbed around for her phone, knocking over multiple cans in the process. When she finally answered, an impatient Fareeha was waiting on the other line.

                “Tracer!” She shouted, waking Lena up slightly.

                “Mm, what d’you want?”

                “Get down here now, it’s urgent.”

                “Ugh, fuckers…”

                “What was that?”

                “Piss off.”

                She hung up.

* * *

 

                 Half an hour later, Lena made her way to the Watchpoint, still half asleep and grumpy that she was woken up so early. When she got inside, everyone was gathered around a screen with some kind of facility displayed on security cameras. The pyramid shaped structure stuck out like a sore thumb in the quiet, quaint city it was situated in, yet that somehow made it look even more ominous.

                “The hell’s this?” Lena asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Fareeha glared at her, but caught her up.

                “Winston thinks we may have found Talon’s HQ,” she said shortly, indicating the giant pyramid. Just as Lena looked back up at it, all the lights in the pyramid simultaneously shut off, plunging it into darkness.

                “What the hell happened?” She asked, taken aback slightly. However, less than a second later, the lights all came back on, as if nothing had happened. Before Lena could say anything, Winston cleared his throat.

                “After flicking through the footage, the lights go out once more for the exact same amount of time. Other than that, it seems normal. We think this may be the work of Talon’s newest recruit, a woman that goes by the name ‘Sombra’. According to our Intel, she’s a hacker, so that may explain the lights,” he explained, fast-forwarding to the other blackout. “There’s also this…”

                He nodded to Fareeha, who handed Lena a newspaper, with the headline, “RUSSIAN PRESIDENT KILLED BY SNIPER” emblazoned across the front. Lena looked from the newspaper to Winston, at a loss for words. Her eyes flicked to Zarya, who was simply staring at the ground, but quickly focused on Winston again.

                “You think Talon have something to do with this?” Lena asked, putting the newspaper on the table next to her. Winston simply nodded, and an image appeared on the screen. It showed a blurry photo of a tall woman, atop a crane in a snowy location, taking aim at someone off camera.

                “This picture surfaced after the assassination. We think this woman killed President Volskaya, and we suspect Talon were involved. Citizens reported seeing the word “Talon” flash on their screens when they tried to watch the news hours prior to Volskaya’s assassination,” Winston continued. “We want you to get into Talon’s HQ and find out if they’re linked to Volskaya’s death, and if they have anything else planned. Understood?”

                It took Lena a second to process everything Winston had said, but she nodded nevertheless, and headed out of HQ, her head still spinning. Her first real solo mission since joining Overwatch, and she was expected to infiltrate an enemy HQ and steal their information?

                She couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being inactive lately, I've been a little busy with life and such. Hope you enjoyed this little thing anyway. ♥


End file.
